Accidental Potion
by KittyNatBart
Summary: When Neville once again fails with potions, some gets on Harry. Little does he know that it's absolutely life changing. He figures this out fairly quickly, however, when Harry wakes up Harriet. Rated T for romantic situations, gender-bending, cursing, and a LOT of violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Potions**

**Chapter One: Neville's Mistake**

** Well, this is my story. I do not own any characters or other things that you recognize. There might be some OCs later that I do own, but until they show up (which may or may not happen) everything is just borrowed from the Genius JK Rowling.**

** Reading this story will give you all this and more for free! And if you read now, you can get: Action, Adventure, and Romance!**

Sitting in Potions class was almost_ never_ a fun activity. The potions were difficult, they had to work with Slytherins, and there was a general aura of unease.

But that day, well, that day, things in potions class went from bad to worse.

Harry sat next to Neville as Ron and Hermione worked on the other side of the classroom. He glared at them from time to time. Sure, they were dating and such now, but… Did they really have to leave him alone all the time? It was getting a bit awkward. What had happened with their friendship? Honestly, it felt like all they ever wanted to do anymore was snog each other.

He stirred the potion, making sure that Neville stayed away from it AT ALL COSTS. He might have been only marginal at potions, but Neville was worse, and Harry knew that if he let him near it, there would be bad things going down. (As he would soon find out, this assumption was correct)

Not wanting to hurt the other boy's feelings, however, Harry tried not to let on _why_. He just grabbed the ingredients, mixed the potion, and sent Neville to get the supplies every once and a while. But when Neville came back, insisting that there was no more slit bat hearts, Harry had to get up and find them. And when he came back, with a handful of the disgusting, bloody hearts, he found Neville, dumping in a handful of powdered bezoar. And item that was DEFININTLY not on the ingredient list.

Harry froze. But at first, the potion didn't look any different. If it had, he would have thrown out the potion as far away as possible. Instead, he nervously sat down, added the bat hearts, and stirred. He finished the potion as normal, and thought that it would be fine.

How very wrong he was.

When Harry added a final ingredient, bat wings, (basically every part of the bat was used in the potion) there was a loud BANG, and when the smoke cleared, Neville was whimpering on his chair, and looking at Harry, who was covered in the goopy potion. Every single feature of Harry's was covered; you couldn't even tell who it was anymore, if not for the fact that there was a vague outline of glasses.

Hermione and Ron jumped up out of their chairs, knocking over their potion. It fizzed, and a small fire burst out. Stamping it out quickly, Hermione started screaming, seeing that her friend was lying, seemingly dead, on the floor. Ron started demanding, a bit too loudly, to know what happened.

In the next row, Draco Malfoy was rolling his eyes, and commenting on how Potter always had to be the center of attention. Ron glared at him, and had a look that warned that if he said that again, bad things were going to happen.

Professor Slughorn waddled over to where Neville was rocking back and forth.

"Longbottom, what has happened here?"

"Harry added the last ingredient in the potion, and it blew up!"

"What all did you put into the potion?"

Neville thought for a moment. "Well, Harry put in the slit bat hearts, the bat wings, the water, the gold dust, the cow blood, and the threstle hair…"

"It should not have exploded, then. What did you do to the potion, Longbottom?" Slughorn knew that Neville wasn't… the brightest of his students. There had to be a problem here. Even Harry wasn't this bad.

"Nothing! I mean… I added some powdered bezoar… But that shouldn't have mattered too much, should it have?"

"No!" The color drained out of Slughorns' face as he realized what kind of potion had been made.

"Well… this is very bad… " He pointed to Blaise Zabini, the first student he saw. "Go contact the nurse. The potion… If the smallest bit got into Harry's mouth, it might already be too late to reverse the potion…"

"What is it going to do, professor?" Screeched Hermione. Ron was biting his lip, hoping that his best friend wasn't going to die. Slughorn narrowed his eyes, and stared at Harry, trying to see if he was… changing.

"Hopefully nothing. Maybe the nurse can get here in time."

"And if not?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I assume that you know what kind of potion was made? It was a sexum inclinatio potion."

Hermione froze.

"No."

"I'm afraid so."

"Is… Harry… going to… suffer the effects?"

"That remains to be seen, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze, even as the rest of the class tried to get her to tell what the potion was. She wouldn't tell. She just sat, waiting, hoping that Harry didn't get any of the potion in him. That would be too messed up. It would mess up her life, which was just starting to go back to normal after the war.

It would ruin everything…

If Harry got turned into a girl, well… that would be terrible.

The next day, in the hospital wing, Harry woke up feeling rather… odd. There was a group of people surrounding his bed. Two of them seemed really tired, as if they hadn't slept the night before.

"Why are you staring at me? What happened?"

Harry felt his throat. His voice felt off. It sounded… almost feminine. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"What… happened to me?"

He asked. Still, nobody answered. Ron seemed as if he was struggling with the answer. "Spit it out! I killed Voldemort, I died and came back, and I can take whatever happened here!"

"Um… Harry. I don't know how to tell you this… But yesterday, you got covered in a potion… That has an… unusual side effect." Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, what?"

"It… turned you into a girl. It was a gender bending potion."

"Oh. Squicky. But we can make another one, and change it back, right?"

"Actually, it only works once."

"There's no way to turn me back?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry."

"Are you sure?" His (or was it Her now?) voice was filled with panic.

"Yes. There's nothing that we can do about it now."

Harry gasped, and stood up, parting the crowd of people around his bed. (Her bed.) He ran to the closest mirror, and saw his refletion.

But it was different now. It was wrong. He was a girl.

A short girl with black hair that was as short as it was previously, and vision just as bad. Pretty much flat chested, and really skinny. But nevertheless, a girl.

And she let out a shriek and passed out from the shock.

When he woke up, Professor McGonagall stood by the edge of his bed.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, hoping that it was all a dream. But then he looked down at the… changes, and knew that it had all really happened. The entire crowd that had surrounded him was gone. He was alone with the woman.

"Well, I know what happened with the potion, and I would like to say that I am very sorry."

"Okay. I'm not sure that changes anything, but thank you, anyhow."

"Well, you seem fine, other than that… little change… and well, you can go back to classes, starting tomorrow. We have transported your things into the girl's dorm.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you are in the body of a girl, and we didn't think that it was appropriate for a girl to be in the same dorm as a bunch of hormonal boys."

"Oh. Well."

"Yes. So, until this gets sorted out, you will be rooming with the girls."

Harry nodded stiffly. He hated being a girl. But nevertheless, he walked to the Gryffindor common room, and looked at them, hoping that it was too late for anyone to be up. No. Such. Luck.

It seemed that every single Gryffindor was still awake and waiting just for him-no, her, to get back.

There were a few wolf whistles. Harry glared at them. Then he realized that one of them was Ron, and said some words that shouldn't be recorded.

"Shut up."

"Aw, Harriet, you can take a joke!"

Shouted Seamus.

"Harriet!?"

Harry screamed.

"Well, mate, you're a girl, now, so… we decided to call you Harriet."

"What? No! Why? Please, just call me Harry."

"Alright… Harriet."

That was Dean. Harry made an obscene gesture, and got some laughs. He growled at them. (s)He was so not in the mood for this.

Ginny and Hermione and the other girls pulled Harry into the girl's dormitory. Harry braced himself for the fall that he had gotten last time he tried to go in, but surprisingly, none came. It accepted him as a girl.

"Nooooo…."

Harry moaned. The girls pointed to where her new bed was. Harry (Harriet) sat down, groaning.

"Why? Why me?" She muttered to herself, right before falling asleep.

Well, that is the first chapter! I hoped you liked it, and if you did, feel free to tell me why! Oh, and if not, make sure you tell me that, too, so I can make some changes for the next update. Also, I know I've established Romione, but is there any other pairings that you want to see? Tell me! Please! I'll try to put it in, some how!


	2. The Prophet

**Chapter 2: The Prophet**

**This is the second chapter. I would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed. It feels really good to have that! Anyhow, I do not own anything.**

**Oh, and special thanks to Dragonbarf for the review! Anyone who wants to follow in their footsteps is welcome to!**

Harry woke up and for a second, panicked, not knowing where he was. And then he remembered that he was a she now, and that he was in the girl's dormitory. Hermione was asleep on the bed next to her.

Harriet jumped out of bed and shook his friend awake. She blinked sleepily and glared.

"Harry? It's too early... Go to sleep..."

"But something is wrong... Everything feels... so wrong."

"Well, it's because you're a girl, probably."

"Yeah..."

He went back to his new bed, wearing the white nightgown that Ginny had lent him. His old clothes had fit strangely, and the pants had basically just fell off. But when he woke up again when all the other girls did, there was some seriously wrong going on...

"Hermione! I feel... wrong. There is pain, all in..." She motioned to her midsection. "And... it feels... so weird."

"Um... Harry..."

Hermione saw what was wrong with 'Harriet'. There was blood bleeding through the nightgown. Ginny woke up, blinking slowly, and looked at Hermione, then Harriet.

"Um... Harry..."

"What? Why does everyone keep saying that..." He looked down, and saw the blood. She shrieked, and passed out. Hermione ran over to her.

"What is the problem with her? Ever since Harry turned into a girl, she keeps passing out. Harry never did that..."

"Well, having your first period might do that..."

Hermione and Ginny dragged Harriet over to her bed, and waited until she regained consciousness. Harriet blinked twice, and looked around. She groaned.

"What happened to me, you guys?"

"Er... Harry... I think that you might be on your... period."

"How!? I was a boy yesterday..."

"Yes, but you turned into a girl in her teens. Of course you're going to get your period sometime..."

"Well, is there a spell to stop it?"

"No. But you could wear a pad..."

"A pad?"

Harry groaned. Hermione and Ginny showed her how to stop some of the blood flow, and lent her robes.

Ginny's fit better, because of how short she turned into as a girl. Harriet hated having to borrow his girlfriend's clothes. Also, he knew that his relationship with her was probably over...

By the time they went to breakfast, Harry had been through more than he ever wanted to go through in his entire life. But she joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, anyway.

Who knew that going through the entire wizarding war was easier than becoming a female? Harry decided that if he could ever turn back into a boy, he was going to do everything that he could to stay that way.

It was so, so much more easy.

"So... Harry, how are you?" Asked Ron. He was clearly feeling awkward with his best friend being a girl.

"Er, fine. How was the dorm without me there?"

"Boring. Dean and Seamus have serious problems. They just sat there arguing about football versus quidditch... It gets sort of boring without you there, Harry..."

"Yeah, I always knew that your life is very useless without me."

"Shut it. Just because you're a girl now doesn't mean that I won't kick your -"

"Ron! Harry is going through a lot right now. You need to be sympathetic."

"But... He's fine..."

"Ron, need I remind you that 'he' is now a 'she'?"

"Still. Harry, do you need me to be all... Sympathetic?"

"No. No! I need everyone to just... treat me the same as before. Everything is really weird right now. Just... pretend I'm still the same as before."

"That's going to be really hard, Harry."

Ron said, looking at her breasts. Harry slapped his friend.

"My eyes," he said, "are up here. These are just... lumps of fat. Stop staring at them. Ron, you're dating Hermione."

"I know."

"You had better know that, Ron." Hermione said, glaring at him. Ron laughed, and grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulder. Suddenly, they were kissing. Harriet averted her eyes, embarrassed. It was always SO awkward when they kissed...

Hermione pulled away from Ron when a familiar, unpleasant voice was heard.

"Well, it's true then... the perfect Harry Potter got turned into a girl."

"Go away, Malfoy."

The blonde boy walked over and sat down next to Harriet.

"I have to say, Potter, you don't look half bad as a girl."

Why did I say that? Draco asked himself. There was something seriously wrong with him. But the female Harry was quite attractive... As well as the same annoying enemy that he had always known. And he knew this. But the pretty, thin girl sitting in front of him didn't seem to be the boy that he had always been.

"Thank you. I have always wanted to be complemented by you, Malfoy. Who's next? Voldemort?"

She glared. Draco laughed icily. "No, Potter, I just thought that you should know that I already contacted Rita Skeeter... She seemed interested in it..."

The color drained from Harriet's face. "You did not."

"Yes, Potter, I did. She said something about writing a story about it..."

"Nooo..." Harry groaned. This just kept getting worse and worse. At that moment, the owls swooped in, dropping all of the mail. Seamus got the Daily Prophet every day. Harriet reached over and snatched it.

Sure enough, on the first page, there was a picture of his old self, and a new picture of him that was taken at a time unknown to Harry. He actually might have been sleeping...

Creepy.

Under those pictures, there was a caption.

Girl Who Lived?

The Golden Boy's Startling Transformation

Just last night, an 'accidental' potion turned the boy who lived... Into a girl. And while most sources say that it was an accident, caused by one Neville Longbottom... But there are also more... interesting theories. It seems that what is called an accident... Might not be so accidental. Maybe the boy was tired of being the manly man that the wizarding world had made him out to be...

Sources confirm that he was actually in love with other boys before, including Ronald Weasley, who he had to save as one of the trials of the Triwizard Tournament (in which they had to save the one thing that he loved the most), and Draco Malfoy, a foe- or so it seemed. But some sources say that Harry saved the boy's life twice, even when the boy threatened his. Seems like a bit more than 'enemies' to me.

More updates will be seen soon.

When Harry finished reading the paper, she threw it down in outrage.

"What!"

He glared at Draco. "What did you DO? Why did you TELL her these things?"

Draco seemed genuinely terrified. "I didn't know that it was going to turn out like this! Really, it was just supposed to make you look stupid for messing up that potion..."

"Malfoy. You KNOW what this woman does! What the HELL!"

Ron picked up the paper, and read it, along with Hermione. When he finished, he dropped, it, frozen in disgust.

"Ron?"

He didn't move.

Harry glared at Draco. "This may have ruined my life! The entire wizarding world thinks that I did this," he motioned to herself, "on purpose. And that I like YOU!"

"Ron!" Hermione said. Still no response.

"How do you think that I feel? Everyone, even my family, reads this garbage. They're going to read it... It'll be bad."

His eyes were wide. He was legitimately terrified. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but then regretted it. This was entirely Draco's fault. He was ruining her life.

Harriet watched as everyone read the Prophet in the Great Hall. A whisper grew through the hall, and all eyes turned to Harry.

She ducked under the table, and to her surprize, found that Draco followed.

"I hope my Father never hears about this..." he whispered.

Above the table, Hermione shook Ron by the shoulders. "Ron!" He was completly unresponsive.

**Well! This is the second chapter. It was a bit too fun to write. Weird? Probably. But hey, it's a genderbender story. Most things are going to be weird. So, tell me what you like, dislike, and who your ships are! I still need to see what you want to read! So, R&R!**


End file.
